


Blood is thicker than water..

by tearingbooks



Category: anime - Fandom, fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Fairytail is one of the best guilds(if not the best) in foire, everyone knows that.The guild is known for its warm bonds and over the top festivals and ofcours.. for the damage they can cause! They have faced some extreem threaths, but always managed to overcome them with the power of friendship! But what will happen when the dark secrets of a new member will come to haunt them all?...Because i'm still busy watching fairytail this will not be in any arc and zeref won't play a part in this...Every important: i do not own ANY of the charachter of fairytail or any song or reference that may or may not appear, yet i did create your powers! the picture is from cashakatsuki on dA!If there is anything that doesn't match with the arcs from fairytail,please bear with me...- you are about 15-18 years old-(h/c) means your hair colour-(e/c) means your eyer colour- (s/k) means your skin colour- (f/c) means your favourite colour-(f/n) means your first name- (l/n) means your last name-i have no idea how to use chan, sama etc. Sorry in advancei hope that you'll enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person p.o.v.  
As the sun was slowly setting and mothers put their children to sleep with a story a cloaked figure stepped into magnolia. As a mother was telling the story of the pied piper of hamelin, the sun disappeared under the horizon. The left neighbour's child ,who was a teenager, was practicing on the flute when the cloaked figure came by and send a shiver down the teenagers back. As the figure continued walking, eyes began to follow him/her. The closer he/she drew to the center the more eyes followed. The tension began to rise until all arround a think fear was noticable.

Soldiers of the counsil began to appear and started to discuss what they should do. This may seem a little paranio, but when you live in foire ,expesially in mangolia, you face a lot of threathing and dangerous things. As the figure arrived infront of the beloved guild, the counsil decided to take matters into their own hands to prevent another fight between guilds.

'e-exuse me?... w-wh-what may your i-intentions be?' the head of the counsils squad asks. The cloaked figure turned arround and looked at the head. 'my intentions?' he/she asked in soft voice with a clear tone of confusion. This suprised the head of the squad, since he expceted to have a hostial case. 'Y-yes ma'am/sir. What are your intions here?' the cloaked figure shook his/her head.

'Simple' he/she answered. 'i'm entering my guild.'

Your p.o.v.

You're kidding right?... i litterly just came back from a job and they think i'm some kind of criminal?! Like it isn't akward enough to enter my new guild. Seriously! Can't a guy/girl get a break sometimes?! 'Your guild?' the head of the squad ask in a distrusting manner. Ow come on! this guy can't be serious right? As you sigh you let your hood fall down to show your guild mark. As your hood falls down your (long/short/medium sise) (curly/wavey/straight) (h/c) hair shows together with your shining (e/c) eyes. You hear aswell boys as girls gasp. Wether it was a positive or a negative gasp you didn't know.  
Your (s/k) skin has a faint glow and your (f/c) mark is showing. Where it is? on your left eye/cheek.(a/n depens on where you want it)

You see the head nodd and embarrasment spitts of him. You give him a friendly nod back and enter as fast as possible the guild. As you're in the guild you're glad that it wasn't too big of a scene outside. You really hate being the center of the attention. You feel exposed without you're hood on so you put it back on and continue to walk into the guild. You are happy that you really didn't caught that much attention and make your way toward the girls doorm. Just as you are about to leave the central hall you hear something unexpected. You're name is being called. '(y/n)!' the master calls you so you walk to the bar where he is. As you are walking toward the master, you could feel basiclly all the eyes on you wich caused you to feel uncomfertable. 'Y/n' the master says as you arrived 'how went your first job as a fairytail member ?' he ask with his eyes shining proudly 'Nothing special really sir. It was just the usual.' you answer in a soft and a kind of shy voice. 'Really? what is the usual?' is the reply you get, but suprisingly not from the master but from a certain white haired s-class wizard. As Mirajane looks you in the eyes you answer with a modest 'You know..... finding the bad guy.... stopping him... that's all' 'really y/n' Mirajane answers with a kind, but courious tone. 'What job did you take?' is another question, but it didn't come from the kind model. Oh no it came for the all around respected, but feared red head. Erza gives you as smile that is kind, but also sends the message of 'tell me or face the consequences'. 'eeehhh it too the one that was all the way on the left' is the 'cough' stupid 'cough' answer that you give. You see Erza's eyes grow bigger and you fear a yell, but what you get is quite diffrent and comes from someone else. 'That is then quite impressive of you new one..' says a unkown voice behind you. As you turn arround you meet a big, muscular, blond with a scar on his face. Oh no! even laxus?! What the hell did you do wrong? Master answered that question for you. 'Well y/n that is impressive indeed. You see there was made a mistake: a s-class job was excedentailly put on the normal board and before we could restore that mistake the job was gone. You took it and succeeded it. That means from now on you are also one of Fairytails s-class wizards!' the last part was yelled in a excidet way. All of fairytail toast on you (a/n cana did it twice..... well..... mabye 4)  
As the shock began to sink you sid down and have a drink of your own. Just when you tought you were out of the spottlight a certain pink haired dragon slayer decided otherwise.  
'y/n! Now that you are a s-class wizard, FIGHT ME!' as you are about to answer with a no thank you a dark haired ice mage decides to voice his opinion. 'like you could win from a s-class fire brains!' you see that natsu starts to answer with an insult from himself, Erza joins in. 'Natsu you baka! think! you don't even know what kind of magic he/she has' 'then i'll find out' is the answer of the pink male. you decide to voice your own opinoin:'i don't really feel like fighting.. sorry' You think that will end it but you're dead wrong. Master makes sure of that. 'nah y/n this will be good for you and natsu! besides i'm curious what type of magic you have! lets start the fight outside!' 'yeah! I'M ALL FIRED UP' is the responds of the dragon slayer and the rest of the guild just cheers. As you're draged outside by erza and mirajane only one thought goes through your mind:

'What the hell did i get myself into?.....'


	2. Chapter 2

Third persons p.o.v.  
A little raven haired child drags his father towards the big group of people that stands in front of the fairy tail guild. For those who live in the city already know what's happening: there is a fight! Probally the well known salamander vs one of the guilds s-class wizards.  
The boy, who wears the fair tail mark(it is romeo btw), manages to slip through the group of people and sees his idol ,natsu, all ready in fighting pose. The entire guild surounds him. Even laxus and gajeel have come to look at natsu-nii's fight. He wonders who natsu's component will be? Maybe gray? He sees gray standing a few meter away from natsu with juvia at his side. Juvia is giving death stares to lucy who is standing at the other side of gray. Lucy just answers with that she is NOT a love rival and that only causes juvia to stick to gray. Gray , who is also trying to get loose from the clingy juvia, is saying things like: you can't win fire-head.. use your ashbrains for once in your life and just stop. In which natsu reacts with: ha! I will win this!  
Than.. mabye natsu is going to fight gajeel? The mentioned dragon-slayer was standing next to the group of exceeds that was standing behind natsu. He joins the discusion saying:'give it up salamander... you ain't gonna win' and ends it with his signature geehee. Before natsu can come up with a witty remark and cause another fight, the blue haird solid script mage steps in. 'Gajeel leave natsu alone' says levy. Panther lily nodds and gajeel grumbles something that is inaudible. Well if it isn't gajeel who natsu is going to fight then... mabye it's erza?  
The mentioned red head appears next to the group with a piece of strawberry cake. That's when gray finally manages to escape juvia's embrace but the bumps into erza which causes her to drop her cake. Erza's eyes turn dark and she gets a dark aura arround her. Gray gets scared as he looks at erza. Before he can act he's punch three meter away and he's unconcious. His soul is slipping out of his body and Juvia runs towards him and tries to catch his soul.

Well it isn't gray, gajeel or erza.. Mirajane doesn't fight that often anymore.. Gildarts is with cana drinking so he isn't natsu's apponent either.. The crime socèrie isn't in town so natsu can't fight against cobra or jellal.. then who could it be? elfman? no... that isn't likely.. mabye he's fighting laxus again? The said lighting dragon slayer was no where in sight, yet that wasn't something strange. Laxus never came to watch a fight since he finds them boring. Romeo starts to wonder who is going to fight natsu, when the master appears next to him. he decides to ask. 'hey master?....' 'yes romeo?' 'who is natsu-nii going to fight?' a sudden laugh escapes master's mouth. romeo and the other guild members ,who had gatherd arround master too because they wanted to know the exact same thing, send him a questioning look. 'Natsu is going to fight (y/n) Our guild newest s-class wizard' answers a strong voice behind them. As soon as the croud had fully turned arround, their mouths fell wide open. Laxus and the raijins came to watch a fight! They never do that! this must be an epic fight!

'New s-class wizard?' gildarts and cana came back from drinking and decided to take a look at the fight everyone is looking forward to. 'yes she/he became that today when she/he returned to the guild' answers a white heard girl with a gigantic muscular white haired guy behind her. 'Really lisanna?' is the question of a small blue haired dragon slayer. '(y/n) was his/her name, right?... i have never seen her/him in the guild before' says a small white exceed. 'What kind of magix does she/he have?' asks romeo. Everyone gives questioning looks at each other. Nobody seems to know.

That's when team natsu jumps in. 'Hey gramps' says natsu 'What kind of magic does she/he have?'  
A small giggle escapes masters mouth. he slowly turns to the said dragon slayer and his mouth turn into a smirk. 'I have no idea' is all he manages to say before laughing his ass off. Everyone looks confused and a little worried towards natsu. If his opponent's magic is unkown, will he at all be able to win? will he give up? But obviously that is something natsu would never do. Instead a goofy smile spreads across his face. 'Unkown s-class magic hè? Alright! I'M ALL FIRED UP!' he says, while screaming the last part. He already spitts fire. Erza and lucy hit him on his head. 'Baka' they both say. 'Don't cause any damage before the fight has even begun!' with natsu's only respond being: 'I'M GOING TO DEFEAT A S-CLASS WIZARD!!' 'eh...... natsu?' romeo says 'how can you defeat someone who isn't here?' nastu looks suprised/ in shock and doesn't seems to respond anytime soon. 'Mirajane is bringing her/him right?' is erza's respond. 'She/he should already be here' says master. 'i'll go get her/him' is the last thing laxus says before walking toward the guild.. The rest exchanes worried glances: poor (y/n)..

Your p.o.v.

WHY? why did you ever thought is was a good idea to join fairytail?! it is only the second day that you've been fisically in the guild, you mean seriously, it's litterly the second time that you've entered the guild and you're already being forced to fight a certain fire dragon slayer. Forced? you ask? how can they force you? simple: right now you're being dragged outside by a white haired s-class wizard. Yes indead the famous mirajane is draging you outside to fight one of fairytail's most distuctive members. You mean natsu, that guy is practically a natural disaster. Why do they still let that guy fight so often with all the damage he causes. In order to escape the fate your master had decided for you, you've tried to get free from mirajane's grasp. That didn't worked.... How is it that someone who is usually so nice, can be so demonic in their magic... A shiver crawls down your spine when you think back at mirajane's demon form. Well if violence doesn't work than mabye reason? what do you've got to lose?

'mirajane?' 'yes (y/n)?' is the respond you get. 'why do i have to fight natsu?' mirajane turns and gives you a warm smile 'Because masters said so. beside it will be a good training from both natsu and you. And we're all very curious to what you type of magic is' 'can't i just tell you what it is.. why do i have to fight him?' 'because that would be boring' 'so is this fight going to be' is your awnser 'i just came back from a job. I'm tired as hell mirajane. i can't fight natsu right now' mirajane seems to think it trough and after a minute of thinking she nodds. 'You're right (y/n). Ig you're tired you shouldn't fight!' She gives you another warm smile and you smile back. Her eyes seems to glow when she saw you smile. She releases you and you give her a last smile and start walking towards the back exit.  
When you're only a few meters away to safety you let out a sight.  
You spoke to soo. Before you could react you were tossed over an unkown schoulder. 'Kyaa! Wha-who.... LET ME GO!!'  
'Laxus' mirajane says 'let her/him go..now' so it is laxus hè... dammit that means your changes of escaping are as good as none. You decide to try to reason with him.'but sir.. ehh laxus i just came back from a job.. i'm too tired to fight' he didn't even hesitated and just kept walking. 'Bull-crap (y/n) I can sence that you have enough energy to fight fire brains.' and with that he opens the guild door and steps outside. You feel blood rushing towards you cheeks: this will be for alot of people the first time they'll see you and the first thing that they see is you behind! wait a second.. People are going to watch you fight!! panic spreads through your body. 'Laxus?' a voice in front of you ask 'who are you carrying' ask romeo. ow yeah.. you haven't introduced yourself and your face is hiddin in your hood. thank god. no one can see you blush. 'This is (y/n), romeo. (y/n) this is romeo' says mirajane while laxus putts you down. Romeo smiles towards you and you smile back. Realizing he can't see that thanks to your hood you pull it down and smile again. What you didn't expected was the suprised gasps from the croud wich causes you to turn just as red as erza's hair. Did they find you weird?

3rd person's p.o.v.

When (y/n) had pulled down her/his hood, (long/short/medium) (curly/straight/wavy)(h/c) hair fell across a (s/c) skinned face. Two red lips turned into a beautifull and kind smile. Her/his (e/c) eyes sparkel with the smile and seem to light up his/her face. He/she was a little skinny like they hadn't eaten enough and she/he had an old cut next to her/his (f/c) guild mark on his/her left eye/cheek. he/she seems alot nicer and a whole lot less intimidating without his/her hood on. Because of his/her appearance several gasp were heard which causes him/her to blush extreemly. She was matching erza's hair when a certain goofy pink haired dude decides that he had waited long enough for his fight. 'Heey (y/n) lets start our fight!!' he yells excited. the said wizard looks questionly at the master. 'do i have to'he/she asks. 'Yess (y/n)!' replies master with a goofy smile. He/she just sighs and walks a few meter away from the croud and gets in fighting position. 'well then lets hurry so that it finishes sooner natsu' natsu's smile grows and he too gets in fighting position. Flames appear around natsu as he's building up magic. A strong red magic aura starts surounding (y/n) as he/she also build up magic.

the crouds wisphers thing as 'wow do you sence that magic power? (y/n) is crazy strong!' and 'holy hell.. he/she looks kinda scary now with all that dark red arround her' the s-class wizard seem suprised too and people are quickly starting bets. Even tough (y/n) seems pretty tough, the most people bett on nastu. The only ones betting on (y/n) are Erza, lily, laxus, mirajane, gray and the master. Lily is the first one to truely break the silence as both natsu and (y/n) seem to have gadered enough power. 'This is going to be a though battle for the both of them. They seem evenly matched.' in wich erza replises with: 'that is true on their magic level. Yet we know nothing about (y/n)'s skill or speed. We don't even know her/his magic. She/he could very well win' Natsu hears that (ofcours he hears that the guy has practically super hearing) and a determined smirk crosses his face as he leaps forward and attacks first.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person p.o.v.  
Blazing red flames indugle a pink haird fire-dragon slayer as he's building up his magic. The red flames give him a dangerous appearance. His expression is fully focust and a small drop of swear is on his forehead. His eyes are staring at his (h/c) haired opponent in front of him. The said boy/girl was standing a few meters away from him in fighting position. A strong red aura surrounds her/him as she also builds up magic. He/she has a determinend, yet slightly anxious look on her/his face. The croud arround them starts to wishper and make bets. As the fairytail guild starts to discuss who would win, the flames grow bigger. In respond the croud starts to cheer. Natsu has the upper hand in the bets and popularity. The only response from (y/n) is that the red aura arround starts growing too and turns a darker shade of red every second. This gives the boy/girl an above natural look. It makes him/her beautiful , the way his/her (h/c) (long/midieum/short) (curly/wavy/straight) hair floats in the wind and her/his glowing (e/c) eyes shine, yet it gives him/her also a most dangerous look. The croud lets out suprised and admiring gasps. Suddenly a determined smirk crosses natsu's face as he leaps forward and screams 'iron fist of the fire-dragon' Just as he almost hits the boy/girl , her/his (e/c) eyes grow dark red and the pink haired boy hits the air and almost falls to the ground. His opponent is standing on the exact same spot as earlier,yet he/she had move her body so that natsu would miss. She/he turns arround just in time to see natsu about to hit her/him with 'fire-dragons claw'. The croud gasps as smoke(that came from the impact) hides the two from their eyes. Thinking natsu won they begin to cheer. That was until they heard 'blood make: sword' and natsu flies out the smoke cloud. Out the cloud steps (y/n) her/his clothes and cape covered in burns and with a katana made of blood in her/his hand. You could see the mouths of the croud drop open(yess just as in anime happens ;) ) as the battle takes an unexpected turn. 'Hee (y/n)-chan' natsu says with a big grin on his face 'you're really strong!So i'm going to defeat you and be a s-class wizard!' He smiles his signature goofy grin. Everyone is suprised to hear a snikker come from (y/n). Her/his (e/c) eyes have a red glow and her red lips are turned into a beautiful smile, almost just as goofy as natsu's. 'Okee natsu!' He/she says.' Give me your best shot!' Nastu smiles and attacks her/him and he/she just dodges or blocks his attacks. Mean while the fairytail wizards are having a heated discussion. 'Maker magic that strong!' Master says happy in which gray replises with 'i have never hearf of blood maker magic' they all nod in agreement. ' i don't think that is her strongest point' says erza as she points to the fight.' Watch' is alk she says.

Natsu finally decides to give it his best shot as he fires 'fire-dragon roar'. The people gasp thinkg(again) the fight was over. You could only hear a soft 'blood make: shield' as a gigantic red blood shield appeared in front of (y/n) shieling him/her from the attack. The croud starts to cheer for her/him. She/he calls to natsu: 'was that all? Okee..' her/his eyes turn more red ' my turn' she/he makes a blood katana and attacks with a skill that levels erza's. Everyone gasps (even natsu) and is suprised.natsu tries to block (y/n), but is already to late. Again a cloud of smoke appears and clouds them again. As (y/n) stepd out the cloud everyone gasps. She/he was carring natsu over one shoulder.  
(Y/n)(y/l) had deafted THE natsu dragneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n well reader's powers are blood make magic and sword fighting skills! i think i made you a little op, but you'll find out later why!  
> Let me know what you think about your powers!


	4. Chapter 4

Your p.o.v.  
Shit! You didn't went to far right?! Panic starts taking over as you look at the pinkhaired figure you're bearing. Just as you want to call for help, the dragonslayer opens his eyes. Two black eyes looked up to you. Two red lips formed a goofy smile. Relived you smile back. As natsu gets back on his own feet the crowd cheers. After a minute the sound dies as most of them realized that they lost money. A smal giggle escapes your lips as you see them in a heated disscusion about getting your money back. As soon as the sound reaches natsu's ears he laughs with you. 'nee (y/n)?.." he ask with his goofy smile 'yess natsu?' you say between your giggles. God it feels good to laugh again. Especially after all of that.. NO (y/n) don't you dare think of that! Not now.  
Before you can get caught up in a down going spiral natsu says 'you're crazy strong! But i'm going to beat you! Fight me again!' this causes you to start laughing even louder. Geesh this guy doesn't know to give up does he! 'well thank you for the offer natsu, but i don't really feel like it.. I mean we littarly just fought.' the goofy grin turns into a (playfull) frown. Until he appearently has an idea 'then we'll fight later! I'm going to train for it right now!' he says while starting to run away. All you can do is laugh at his childish enthusiasm. 'yeah that is natsu' a female voice says. As you turn arround you are face to face with the blond celestial spirit. She smiles apologaticly. You smile back.

Just as you were about to turn around and finally go home, a male voice calls you. You look arround to see who it is. The ice-wizard was walking towards you with a jalous juvia behind him. 'But hey (y/n).. you wanna spar with me? I have maker magic too and..' before he could end his sentence you turn arround 'umm.. sir.. your...' you try so say, but cana beats you to it 'HEY GRAY! your clothes!' gray freaks out and runs off to find his clothes with juvia behind him *cough* drooling *cough*

That's when you spot master coming your way. 'That was a great fight! you are the name of s-class worht!' the croud of guildmembers arround you seem to agree and cheer when erza tick on you shoulder. 'Those were some exelent sword skills (y/n)' This causes your cheeks to become the same colour as her hair. 't-thanks erza' you mutter out. 'But master' erza says while turning to him 'Since (y/n) didn't do the test, she/he needs to be trained in order to truly be on s-class level.' the master seems to think about it and agrees. That when she turns to you. 'If it is okay with you, i'll train you since we are both sword fighters.' you nodd 'okay then! i'll see you tomorrow here at 8 a.m. to start our training. i look forward to it' she says with a smile. After that she spotts what you guess is strawberry cake and she runs after it. You decide to call it a day and go home to sleep and rest before your training. Just as you were finally about to leave you are stopped again. This time by the white haired s-class wizard, mirajane. 'Already leaving (y/n)?' she asks in a kind voice. 'Yeah' you answer 'i'm really tired and want to go rest before my training tomorrow' 'Ow yeah shrimp' two male voice say at the same time. You turn arround to see both gajeel and laxus behind you. 'Who is your trainer' laxus asks with a smug grin. you're guessing he thinks he's it. You also see the biggest part of the guild staring at you as your cheeks heat up. again. 'it's erza' in a immediat respond silence fills the spot as their faces are filled with fear and ,what you gues is, pity. Why would they pity you? you got your answer from the fire head himself.'(y/n)... i'm sorry....' he says with a face filled with regret. 'Our thoughts are with you..' you hear gajeel say. Confusion is writting across your face. Master explains:'erza is crazy strong. She is a good teacher, yet.....she also doesn't get holding back' you see juvia and lisanna nodd in agreement. The entire guild agrees and starts telling all kind of horror stories. You feel your self turning white. Really?... What the hell did i get myself into tomorrow. You finally manages to slip into your doorm as you lay on your bed. You're so tired that you fall asleep immidiatly. The last clear thought you have is: How are you going to survive tomorrow?.


	5. Chapter 5

A hushed voiced is wispering something.

There are people there. red . A kind face smiles. Some kids are giggling. Red. 

There is an old tree with people laughing under it. A man, a woman and a child. Her laughter is warm. Red. They are laughing louder. The voice is talking aloud now. Red leaves are falling. They are basically screaming with laughter now. RED

The voice is screaming and so is the child. The woman is gone. RED. The tree has lost all it leaves and starts to wither. RED. The man is laughing now. Something hurts.

Silence....

RED  
you hit the ground. What? where? ..huh? The confusion and panic keep you from thinking clearly for a while. It's when a ray of sunshine hits your eye that you realise that you're in my room. Your torso hurts. Breathe.

It takes a few breathes but you slowly calm down. You're safe. You'll be fine.

You look in your suitcase. You're training with erza today. From what you heard yesterday, you'll get your ass handed back to me. So pick comfortable clothing.

you end up taking a hour trying to make a wise choice on what to wear. Only to end up picking an avarage black shirt and black pants. Before you leave your room, you quickly throw on your black cloack and grab your wallet.

Suprisingly you are not the first in the guild hall. Mirajane, elfman and lisanna are eating breakfast together at the bar. Team natsu and juvia ,minus erza, are doing the same at one of the tables. Laxus and the thunder legion are sitting at the other side of the hall looking intimidating. And Cana and the master are already drinking. You are pretty sure that's very bad for you. They are all laughing and half out of habit and half out of discomfort you pull up your hood. Just as you're trying to sneak out to grab breakfast somewhere in the city, a certain metal eater just has to notice you.

'Trying to escape ya punk?' gajeel ask you with a small tone of judgement in his voice 'I wouldn't exactly blame you since you'll have to train with that redheaded beast, but still.. hadn't picked you to be the scaredy cat type' you turn arround to face him. He's leaning against one of the pillars and he laughs at your surpised expression. The laughter reminds you of your dream and a bit of panic rushes trough your veins. 'I-I wasn't escaping, I was just going to get some breakfast.' you explain quickly, hoping to get out of here before something happens. 'Stop bothering them, gajeel. Don't be mean.' a nice but stern voice says. You are now face to face with levy. She scolds gajeel for a few more second before turning to you. 'Ignore him (y/n), he's all bark and no bite. We haven't properly met yet, I'm levy.' She extends her hand and you take it. 'Hi levy, I'm (y/n), but i guess you already knew that' is your akward reply. 'Pleasure' you both say at the exact same time and you both giggle.

'So (y/n) are you ready to train with erza?' lisanna asks you. You shake your head. 'Haven't eaten yet. I was just going into town to ge' you are interrupted. 'You can eat breakfast here if you want. All guildmembers get a big discount.' mirajane offers. 'That would be ni' you dont get to finish this sentence either. 'A REAL MAN EATS BREAKFAST HERE' elfman screams through the guild hall earning himself an annoyed sigh from evergreen. you can almost hear an mutterd 'idiot' from her.

You nod towards mira and walk towards the bar in order to finally have breakfast, god you are hungry, when an pink and black haired duo pulls you towards their table. '(Y/n)' natsu and gray say in union. they seem really serious. it's unsettling. 'You have to get out now. Erza is a beast. you wont survive training and..' they continue talking and warning you while mira quietly slips you some food. You mouth a thank you to her and you get a warm smile back. You quickly eat your breakfast while the two idiots continue making up horror stories about training with erza.

Just as you are done with your breakfast, erza enters. The redhead quickly spots you and walks up to you. She seems ready for business and you start to get a bit nervess. As soon as she has reached our table a big grin spreads across her face. '(y/n), are you ready?' you think about it real quick. no, but to be honest. you'll probably never will be. so you just nod and get up.

As you and erza leave the hall you see natsu and grays shocked and horrified faces just before the door closes. Erza leads you to a training space behind the guild hall. There is a gigantic three directly behind the guild hall and another one at the otherside of the space. In between the two threes is nothing but a big field. As you are looking at the enviroment erza has equipped into her heavens wheel armour. You turn towards her and just as you are about to ask her if we couldn't have and type of training without pointy and sharp objects she says: 'I need to know what your skill level is before we can properly start to train so I ask of you: dont hold back, for I wont either.' She seems absolutely serious. 'Erza, that is rediculous isn't there a better w'

She charges and nearly hits your right cheek. 'FIGHT' is all she says and you get she's not messing arround. You continue dodging her attacks by a landslide as she just keep trying to hit you. It isn't long until the two of you have arrived at the other three and you take this opportunity to get out of het range. You quickly jump into the three and when erza does to, you jump out and make an break for the other side of the field, trying to get as much distance between her and you in order to have enoug space to create and sword without hurting her.

When you finally have enough room, you notice that nearly the entire guild is watching your fight. You quickly make an sword before erza attacks you again. This time you can block all her attacks. This goes on for another ten minutes before erza demands: 'Attack me (y/n) '

you sigh but you reason with your self. If you get one hit, you can claim that's your top strength. Then this fight will stop. So you nod and charge. You move towards her right, only to quickly change directions and go for her left. She notices this and her swords goes to block your hit. Just as the swords are about to clash there's a flash.

And your swords hits her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SO i know this update was long overdue and im sorry, i just dont know where i wanna go with this story and i seriously thought about discontinuing this story , but since you all seem to enjoy it i wont but it will take me a while to update because i find it difficult to write decent chapters. For example i have rewritten this one arround an million times. anyone leave in the comments how you think your sword managed to hit erza eventough her sword was in the way)


End file.
